


Лучшее время в моей жизни

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Летом Стив Роджерс отправляется в лагерь, где его жизнь меняется к лучшему.





	Лучшее время в моей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Это мэш-ап ретеллинг фильмов "Грязные танцы" и "Бриолин".  
> Лагерь, в который приезжает Стив, сделан по типу популярных в 60-е годы в Америке семейных санаториев.  
> Название взято из заглавной песни "Грязных танцев".

Сэм Уилсон непринужденно ошивается возле кустов, сразу за школьными воротами. Вот уже десять лет, каждое утро, он ждет здесь Стива Роджерса – за исключением летних каникул и рождественских праздников. Ждет своего лучшего друга, чтобы вместе отправиться в увлекательное путешествие по аду школьных коридоров.

Кто-то окликает его, кто-то машет, и Сэм приветливо улыбается в ответ. Он держит в поле зрения и шумную компанию местной шпаны неподалеку. Каждую осень, возвращаясь с летних каникул, они становятся еще более злыми и мускулистыми.

Стива должна привезти мама – на разбитом, подержанном додже – но Сэм припоминает, что миссис Роджерс продала машину, чтобы увезти сына на лето в санаторий. Врач ей сказал: либо так, либо следующее лето Стив уже будет проводить на небесах. Значит, Стив ковыляет пешком. Сэм глядит на дорогу, но там никого похожего.

И с чего это Сэм ждет здесь, как телохранитель? Стив – белый, цисгендерный парень, и явно не входит в группу риска. Но дело в том, что это Стив Роджерс. Ангел, что приглядывает за ним с небес, явно страдает близорукостью. Поэтому Сэм по возможности опекает друга; конечно, так, чтобы Стив ни за что не догадался.

Скоро будет звонок, и Сэм нервно расхаживает мимо школьных ворот. Он бы чувствовал себя в большей безопасности на уроке биологии, под присмотром лупоглазой миссис Морген. Но Сэм спорить готов, что Стив по дороге на первый урок сразу ввяжется в драку и окажется в медпункте, а значит, они не смогут обсудить новости лета. 

Если Стив вообще явится; он может валяться дома, в постели, с лихорадкой, чумой или чем-то таким. Может быть в больнице. Только за прошлый семестр он четырежды был при смерти, так что их классная перестала требовать, чтобы они собирали деньги на букет всякий раз.

Ну и когда Сэм готов сдаться, кто-то хлопает его по плечу.

Стив Гребанный Роджерс, собственной персоной.

Сэм не слишком впечатлительный, это вам кто угодно скажет. Во время урока по сексуальному воспитанию, он единственный в классе, кому не пришлось отпрашиваться в туалет. Когда Дейзи из пятого класса выбило четыре зуба качелями, Сэм поймал один из них прямо в воздухе и вернул владелице, не впадая в панику. Но здесь – это вполне простительно, то, что он таращит глаза, разевает рот и издает этот слабый, кряхтящий звук.

Дело в том, что когда они виделись перед отъездом, они были в церкви. Стив был в образе голубоглазого ангела, держал под руку миссис Роджерс и распевал гимны вместе со всеми.

Теперь он не похож на человека, который станет распевать гимны.

– Это всего лишь я, – ухмыляется Роджерс, довольный эффектом, и еще бы. Его светлые волосы стоят торчком, уложенные гелем. Черная кожаная куртка велика ему на три размера, но он держится непринужденно; шипы покрывают рукава куртки. На шее болтается ошейник, на ногах джинсы, настолько драные, что бабуля Уилсон бы разрыдалась при виде них. 

– Мы пойдем уже куда-нибудь в этом веке, или просто останемся здесь? – уточняет Роджерс невинным тоном, и Сэм закрывает рот.

За школой Роджерс вытаскивает сигарету, и Сэм выбивает ее из рук, словно зажигательную бомбу.

– Чувак, ты ведь чуть не умер от астмы в прошлом году, когда кто-то курил в миле от тебя, – напоминает Сэм, и Стив закатывает глаза.

– Плевать, жизнь коротка, – он все же убирает пачку, с сожалением, и будь его воля – закурил бы сразу две сигареты. – Ладно, так ты хочешь узнать, что со мной приключилось этим летом? – спрашивает Стив с ухмылкой, и Сэм, приложив руку к сердцу, чистосердечно отвечает:

– Я сейчас прямо из кожи выпрыгну от любопытства.

***

Это был не совсем санаторий, скорее – летний лагерь для взрослых, куда приезжали целыми семьями, причем каждое лето семьи были одни и те же. Они занимали коттеджи вверх по реке, коттеджи, которые предназначались специально для них и готовились к лету, к первому сезону.

Кроме того, там встречались банкиры и бизнесмены, из тех, кому прописали свежий воздух и спокойную обстановку после очередного инфаркта. Эти налегали на выпивку и дымили сигары, собираясь в компании за карточными столами. 

Были там жены, которых отослали из города, чтобы они «подлечили нервы». Дамочки в бархатных платьях и со сверкающими украшениями на сморщенных шеях, они целые дни проводили в местном салоне красоты, либо на мастер-классе по водной аэробике, а вечерами выходили на танцплощадку, словно хищницы на охоте.

Стив вместе с матерью держались особняком. Им достался маленький домик у самой кромки леса, который они делили с другим семейством, их тех, что победнее. Аккуратные, но простые платья Сары заставляли местных дамочек думать, что она из прислуги, и обращаться к ней с разными указаниями прямо на завтраке в большой столовой. Это выводило Стива из себя, хотя мать относилась ко всему со спокойным юмором. 

– Ты должен отдыхать и набираться сил, – велела она, а это значило, никаких скандалов, потасовок и революций. – Справишься? Хотя бы пока сезон не закончится, – попросила мама, и Стив обещал. Он понимал, что этот санаторий обошелся им дорого, и все это делалось ради него, Стива – в общем, как всегда. Он старался быть послушным мальчиком, гулял по лесу, дышал полной грудью, плавал (там, где никто не видел его бледных и тощих конечностей), делал зарядку по утрам и даже участвовал в нескольких мастер-классах по рисованию акварелью. 

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, и Стиву было невыносимо скучно.

– Тебе станет веселее, если ты подружишься здесь с кем-нибудь, – сказала ему мама. Она наивно полагала, что Стиву ничего не стоит завести друзей – или даже подружку. Словно видела что-то, чего не видел он сам, в зеркале, каждое утро. 

– Даже если бы я был сыном нефтяного магната, ни одна девочка не посмотрит в мою сторону, – мрачно отвечал Стив, думая про свою впалую грудь, низкий рост и тощую шею. Но, чтобы угодить маме, он начал вместе с ней проводить вечера на террасе, где играли музыканты и люди танцевали до утра. 

Там он и увидел эту парочку. Она – высокая девушка с красными волосами, злым взглядом и бледной кожей. Он – пижон в черной куртке и штанах, настолько узких, что смотреть неприлично.

Они начали танцевать, и Стив пролил себе на колени сок. Он не видел прежде, чтобы люди так двигались – так легко и быстро, так, словно у них в теле вообще ничего не могло болеть, словно они с другой планеты и не подчиняются гравитации. Под быстрое танго они промчались по залу, и другие гости останавливались, чтобы поглядеть на представление. Парень в узких штанах крутил партнершу так, что ее алые волосы были похожи на всполохи пламени. Под финальные аккорды они замерли в красивой позе, и гости захлопали, а вскоре воздух снова наполнился шумом голосов, звоном бокалов и нотами вальса. 

Стив обнаружил, что все еще хлопает, когда мама тронула его за локоть.

– Дыши, Стиви, – мягко сказала она, и глаза ее смеялись. Стив вытащил свой ингалятор. 

– Думаю, мне нужно прогуляться, – сказал он.

В тишине сада стало лучше. Он брел по траве, разглядывая крошечных светлячков под ногами и размышляя о том, кто же эти двое – какие-нибудь международные шпионы или голливудские актеры, не иначе. Он остановился, заметив огонек сигареты вдали, и вдруг понял, что в темном саду рядом с ним курит тот парень – в узких штанах. Стив открыл было рот, но тут кто-то крикнул грозно:

– Эй, Барнс!

Стив отступил в тень, под дерево. Он наблюдал, как через газон к ним спешит человек. Это был сын хозяина санатория, второй по важности человек в здешних местах. Стив знал его, потому что он произносил невероятно спутанную речь в первый день, приветствуя их на открытии сезона.

Сейчас его белый пиджак светился в темноте, и он походил на сердитого призрака.

– И как, бедолага, отдыхаешь от трудов праведных? – спросил он саркастично, поравнявшись с курящим парнем. – А я уж было забеспокоился, что ты уже целый час не выходил в сад, покурить.

– Это моя первая сигарета за вечер, – огрызнулся Барнс. 

– Точно, как и танец, верно? А до тех пор ты чем занимался, позволь узнать? Ходил на массаж? Лежал в джакузи? Барнс, я нанял тебя не для того, чтобы ты обжимался с Романова. Тебя ждет полсотни престарелых красоток, и все они – там! – белый пиджак помахал в сторону террасы. 

– Я как раз собирался… – начал было Барнс, но начальник перебил его:

– Начни с миссис Пирс. Пригласи ее. Она весь вечер на тебя облизывается.

– Она хватает меня за разные места, – возмутился Барнс, и белый пиджак рассмеялся. 

– Ну, значит, она хорошо проводит время здесь, а это наша цель, верно? Представь себе, Барнс, я плачу тебе за то, чтобы ты охмурял всех этих нафталиновых дамочек. Дело в твоем смазливом лице, а не в потрясающем танцевальном «таланте», ладно?

Слово «талант» очевидно звучало с кавычками. Барнс бросил сигарету и затушил ее ногой, а после сердито поспешил к террасе. Белый пиджак сунул руки в карманы, насвистывая себе под нос, и побрел следом.

Когда Стив вернулся на террасу, он обнаружил, что Барнс кружит полную леди в бархатном платье с декольте, и сверкает улыбкой во все стороны, так, словно он на первом свидании. Стив сочувственно улыбнулся ему, поймав взгляд в какой-то момент, но Барнс всего лишь отвернулся, спеша к следующей избраннице.

Красноволосая девица, Романова, по всей видимости, окучивала таких же толстопузых банкиров в пиджаках. Ее стройная нога то и дело появлялась из выреза платья, а во время танца она что-то негромко говорила своим партнерам, и те смеялись, абсолютно завороженные.

В какой-то момент, когда Стив наливал пунш для мамы крошечным черпаком, он ощутил чей-то взгляд. Нервно обернувшись, он замер перед Романова. Она была настолько высокой, что ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, как бы унизительно это ни было.

– Когда ты планируешь меня пригласить? – низким голосом спросила она. Стив сглотнул, пытаясь глядеть ей в глаза, а не на пышный бюст, что маячил прямо перед его лицом.

– Я не планировал, – прохрипел он.

– Ну, ты ведь почему-то смотришь? – она улыбнулась. – Смотреть не воспрещается. Танцевать тоже, – она забрала у Стива стаканчик и отложила в сторону. Стив нахмурился. Неужели он настолько жалко выглядит, что она решила и его развлечь, после всех этих лысых богатеев? Возможно, это был бы его первый и последний танец в жизни, но Стив лишь упрямо задрал подбородок.

– Я не танцую.

– В этом деле главное – начать, – возразила девушка. Стив почувствовал, как мать смотрит на него издалека и подает какие-то знаки. Он лишь повторил:

– Я не танцую. Я как бревно, мэм, и вы точно не захотите, чтобы я рухнул на вас посреди зала. Мне очень жаль. Правда.

Она улыбнулась, на этот раз – по-человечески, а не как модель с обложки. Она выглядела удивленной, но все же отступила.

– Ладно, ловелас, – сказала она, – тогда не сверли меня взглядом больше. 

Стив покраснел.

– Да, мэм.

– Мэм, – повторила она себе под нос, недоверчиво, и легко прошагала дальше, к следующей своей жертве.

***

– Так что, это история о том, как тебя кадрила сногсшибательная красотка, а ты ее отшил? – уточняет Сэм, и Стив загадочно улыбается.

– Не совсем.

– Потому что мне не нравится, к чему это все идет.

– Я же сказал, история не об этом, – шипит Стив.

Они на биологии, спрятались за раскрытым учебником. Одноклассники уже перестали оборачиваться и таращиться на Стива с открытыми ртами, так что они могут спокойно продолжить. Миссис Морген рассказывает что-то про митохондрии.

– История не про Наташу, хотя она снова появится на горизонте уже очень скоро, – обещает Стив. Сэм закатывает глаза.

– Что за имя такое – Наташа?

– Русское имя. Потому что она русская, – говорит Стив с этим своим видом умника, победителя олимпиады по математике.

– А тебе не кажется, что это немного банально – вводить русского персонажа по имени Наташа, да еще и с красными волосами? – щурит глаз Сэм, и Стив моментально хмурится.

– На что это ты намекаешь?

– Да я просто так.

– Думаешь, я все сочиняю?

– Я верю тебе, Роджерс. Просто говорю, что это немного странно. Вот и все.

– Ну, в мире много странного, – пожимает плечами Стив, и он говорит таким тоном, словно пороху понюхал. Сэм никак не может привыкнуть. – Так ты хочешь слушать дальше, или нет? Мы всегда можем начать писать конспект.

Сэм таращится на Стива пару секунд, потом они оба смеются.

– Ладно, это ерунда. Я хочу знать, что было дальше.

– Точно?

– Да. Только одно скажи: эта Наташа, она будет в купальнике?

– Что? – Стив слегка краснеет. Сэм двигает бровями.

– Ну, когда она вернется в историю. Она будет в бикини?

– Сэм, – шипит Стив, кольцо в его носу сверкает. – Не сходи с ума. 

– Я разве много прошу?

– Ладно, специально для тебя она будет в бикини. Можешь представлять ее, как угодно.

– Договорились, – Сэм улыбается во весь рот. – Тогда поехали дальше.

***

За следующие пару дней Стив узнал много слухов. Он не искал информацию специально, просто мало кто обращал на него внимания, а обслуживающий персонал любил посплетничать. Стив подружился с местной медсестрой, и она дополнила картину тем, что знала.

Итак, Барнса звали Джеймс, но все звали его Баки. Он был связан не то с бандой, не то с военной академией. У него был мотоцикл «Громила», который по ночам ревел так, что птицы в лесу разлетались во все стороны. На этом мотоцикле Барнс каждые выходные гонял в соседний город, чтобы найти себе подружку. Говорили, все девушки без ума от него; говорили, он меняет дамочек каждую неделю; говорили, пожилые гостьи зовут его к себе в домики и щедро платят; говорили, он работает уже третье лето, и в прошлые два раза его чуть не уволили из-за скандалов и пьянства, а если так продолжится и в этот раз, больше Барнс сюда не вернется. Говорили, на целом свете у него не осталось никого, и говорили, что он сбежал из дома, даже школу не окончив.

Среди дня Барнс почти никогда не появлялся. Стив не видел его играющим в баскетбол на пляже, не видел его во время дневных занятий гимнастикой, не видел в переполненной столовой во время обеда. Только раз – Барнс вел под руку какую-то даму, и она пускала дым ему в лицо, хрипло смеясь. Они проследовали мимо Стива и скрылись за углом.

По вечерам Барнс неизменно появлялся на танцевальной площадке. Он танцевал так, что даже самая грузная партнерша рядом с ним кружилась и молодела. Стив сделал несколько набросков, наблюдая за ним издали. Когда Сара спросила, что он рисует, Стив спрятал альбом, словно он делал что-то постыдное.

Однажды ночью Стив и его мама не могли заснуть из-за шума. По соседству с ними, у самого леса, располагался коттедж для прислуги, и каждый вечер там гремела музыка. Молодые парни и девушки, которые днем сновали вдоль бассейна, бара и теннисных кортов, как призраки в униформе, по ночам жили полной жизнью, тогда как Стив лежал в постели с компрессом. Музыка его не смущала обычно, но в этот раз было так жарко, так душно и так шумно, что он поднялся с постели.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросила Сара, когда Стив прокрался ко входной двери. – Обещай, что не станешь ни с кем ссориться.

– Я просто вежливо попрошу, – ответил Стив и улыбнулся матери в темноте. – Постарайся заснуть, я скоро буду.

Он выскользнул в ночную прохладу. Трава была уже мокрой от ночной росы. Старый коттедж возвышался сразу за холмом. Музыка вырывалась из распахнутых окон, огоньки гирлянды, развешанные на ветвях, качались от ветра. Стив поднялся на скрипучее крыльцо и постучался, но его никто не услышал. Тогда Стив толкнул дверь, и она оказалась не заперта.

Он оказался в крошечной гостиной. Она казалась тесной еще и потому, что туда набилось очень много народа. Девочки в коротких блестящих платьях, юноши в потертых джинсах; пахло лаком для волос и сигаретами; всюду, на всех поверхностях, стояли красные бумажные стаканчики или бутылки. Пол содрогался от музыки, а еще – от топота сотни ног, пока все вокруг самозабвенно танцевали.

Стив прежде не видел подобных танцев.

Люди терлись друг о друга. Прыгали друг на друга, кружились, нагибались почти до земли, хватали друг друга за разные части тела, щелкали друг другу в лицо жвачкой, целовались – прямо посреди танца – и снова продолжали совершать какие-то немыслимые, дикие, непристойные движения.

Стив почувствовал, как горят уши. Ему вспомнилась воскресная школа, где говорили о том, как положено вести себя на школьных танцах. 

Что же, это были не школьные танцы.

Стив двинулся сквозь толпу, надеясь заметить кого-нибудь знакомого и спросить, кто здесь хозяин. Он пробирался мимо тесно сплетенных парочек, бормоча извинения, и стараясь не глядеть по сторонам слишком уж внимательно.

А потом он увидел кое-что, и уже не смог отвести глаз.

Это был Баки Барнс, танцующий с каким-то другим пареньком – бедро к бедру, щека к щеке.

***

Сэм набивает рот мармеладными мишками.

– Выходит, он сразу за обе команды, да? И дамочки, и джентльмены, – говорит он с набитым ртом. 

Они сидят на лестнице, ведущей в библиотеку. Здесь никогда никого нет. Самое лучшее место, чтобы поболтать за обедом.

Обычно у Стива с собой контейнер со свежими овощами и всякой полезной всячиной, которой Сэм может поживиться, но не сегодня. Этот новый, крутой Стив Роджерс, не из тех, кто будет носить контейнер.

Он вскрывает упаковку крекеров и предлагает Сэму.

– Не знаю, что там с дамочками. Думаю, это только слухи, – говорит Стив. – Вполне очевидно, что дамочки его не интересуют.

– Ты не можешь знать, – возражает Сэм. – Он может быть бисексуалом. Или пансексуалом. Или демисексуалом, сейчас столько вариантов есть!

– Просто поверь, – твердо говорит Стив и глотает таблетки, которые ему нужно пить перед едой, чтобы желудок не отказал. – Он вполне точно любит парней, ладно?

Сэм открывает газировку.

– Ты сам убедился, верно? – уточняет он после долгого глотка. Стив смотрит на свои ботинки, тяжелые армейские ботинки с аппликацией на носах. На правом ботинке написано: «DANGER», на другом – «BADBOY». 

– Я не знаю, это проблема? – нейтрально говорит Стив своим ботинкам. Сэм заинтересованно ждет, что они ответят, потом понимает, что вопрос к нему.

– Ты кем сейчас меня обозвал, Роджерс?

Стив облегченно смеется, затем кашляет. Он достает из кармана ингалятор, на котором нарисован череп. 

– Итак, ты явился на эту оргию, и там вы с Баки впервые поговорили? – предполагает Сэм, когда Стив может дышать нормально. Стив смотрит на него, улыбаясь, и Сэм не видел прежде, чтобы Стив так радостно улыбался. Этот парень – ходячая проблема, в общем-то, но теперь он по-настоящему счастлив.

– Нет, – говорит Роджерс. – Сначала я влип в неприятности.

Ну, конечно же.

***

Этот парень налетел на него из ниоткуда, и едва не сбил с ног. Стиву пришлось схватиться за него, просто для устойчивости, он вовсе не собирался начинать потасовку. Но уже через секунду они сцепились. Кто-то завизжал, кто-то захлопал, а кто-то опрокинул на них стакан, и Стив почувствовал, как что-то холодное полилось за шиворот.

Парень был вдвое шире Стива и легко мог вырубить его, но когда он занес кулак – а Стив уставился на этот кулак смело, широко открытыми глазами – Барнс очутился рядом.

– Эй, Брок, и зачем ты лупишь гостя санатория? – спросил Барнс резко, и парень встал со Стива, так, что Стив снова мог дышать.

– Черта с два это гость, – враждебно воскликнул Брок, затем, нахмурившись, взглянул на Стива. Тот все еще лежал на спине, не пытаясь подняться, и Брок глядел на него, как на странное насекомое. – Если это гость, почему он здесь?

– Он с матерью живет в соседнем коттедже, – сообщил Барс спокойно и протянул Стиву руку. Тот поднялся, перед глазами все закружилось. Он привалился к Барнсу – всего на секунду, а после уже мог стоять самостоятельно.

Люди столпились вокруг, переговариваясь и глазея. Брок поднял руки.

– Я не собирался. Ты первый в меня врезался.

– Все потому, что ты пляшешь, как каракатица, – сказал Барнс, и Брок оскалил зубы. 

– Точно, ну, по крайней мере, я не танцую, как стриптизер.

– Никто не захотел бы на это смотреть, еще бы, – фыркнул Баки. Стив кашлянул, стоя между ними двумя.

– Вы оба танцуете превосходно, – заметил он. Парни уставились на него.

– Как много ты видел? – спросил Баки.

– Я никому не скажу, – быстро пробормотал Стив. Баки переглянулся с Броком. – Правда.

– Мне нечего стыдится, – пожал плечами Брок. – Верно, Баки? Это ведь не я здесь маленький грязный педик.

Баки зарычал и двинулся на Брока, который поднял кулаки, и Стив едва не оказался зажат между этими двумя, но тут властный окрик заставил парней замереть.

– Хотя бы один вечер без драки, я что, так много прошу? – Романфф очутилась перед ними и взглянула на Стива. – Привет, милашка. Они тебя не могут поделить?

– Я не хочу больше жить в одном доме с этим гребаным извращенцем, – заявил Брок, тыча пальцем в сторону Баки.

– Я сверну ему шею, клянусь, Нат, больше сил нет терпеть, – в тон ему ответил Баки. Романова закатила глаза.

– У меня есть идея получше, – сказала она. – Как насчет пари? Тот, кто побеждает в концерте последнего вечера, получает Гран-при, проигравший не возвращается сюда на следующий сезон.

– Я за, – быстро ответил Баки. Брок скрестил руки на груди, насколько ему позволяли мускулы.

– Он побеждал в последние два раза, так что это не кажется мне честным.

– Конечно, – Романова улыбнулась. – Поэтому Баки будет танцевать с этим милашкой.

Стив и рта не успел открыть, как эти двое скрепили пари рукопожатием, которое больше походило на попытку переломать друг другу кости руки. Романова похлопала Стива по плечу, исчезая в толпе, а Баки повернулся к Стиву.

– Не переживай ни о чем, – заявил Баки, ослепительно улыбаясь. – Я лучший учитель танцев в этой поганой дыре.

– Это кошмарная идея, – прошептал Стив. Баки внезапно сделал скучное лицо.

– Стыдишься танцевать с парнем? Так здесь тебя никто не увидит. Мероприятие для своих. И победитель получает гран-при – ты слышал, это крупная сумма. Разделим по-честному, тебе, похоже, деньги нужны не меньше, – он окинул Стива взглядом с ног до головы, и Стив стиснул кулаки, но затем выдохнул.

– Так или иначе, спасибо, что помог, – сказал он. Барнс пожал плечами. 

– Да мне плевать. Я тебя не знаю. Просто Брок настоящий придурок, я его ненавижу, вот и все. Ясно? – Баки враждебно выдвинул подбородок, сунув руки в карманы, и Стив улыбнулся.

– Ясно.

***

Сэм спускает воду и застегивает штаны.

– И что это за гран-при?

Стив отвечает из соседней кабинки: 

– Все лето каждый сотрудник лагеря откладывал часть чаевых, чтобы разыграть на финальном конкурсе. Там танцевали все желающие, и победитель забирал все деньги. Сумма получалась приличная.

Они выходят одновременно и подходят к раковинам. 

– И этот конкурс, он, выходит, проводился во время закрытия лагеря? – уточняет Сэм, сунув руки под теплую воду. Он смотрит в зеркало, на отражение Стива. – И сколько у вас было времени?

– Три недели, – улыбается Стив.

– При том, что ты даже ходишь с трудом под музыку, – напоминает Сэм, если Стив вдруг забыл. Тот улыбается еще шире.

– Точно, – соглашается он, сдувая челку с глаз. Сэм поправляет волосы, прикидывая, пойдут ли ему усы.

– Катастрофа, – решает Сэм.

***

Они встречались для репетиций в старой пустой конюшне.

– В прошлом году здесь была верховая езда, но с лошадьми слишком много мороки, – сказал Баки, когда Стив был там впервые и озирался по сторонам. – Следующим летом здесь поставят теннисные столы. А пока – все место в нашем распоряжении.

Место было отличным. В золотых лучах солнца плавали пылинки, пахло сеном и деревом, под ногами хрустел песок. К сожалению, будь у них все конюшни мира, Стив не стал бы от этого двигаться лучше.

– Ладно, я ведь не прошу ничего особенного, – сказал Баки, когда впервые они встали друг перед другом. – Пока мы просто покачаемся под музыку, ладно? Почувствуй ритм, расслабься.

Стив так старался расслабиться, что у него кровь пошла носом.

Спустя неделю ситуация не изменилась. Стив выучил какие-то базовые шаги, постоянно тренируя их в своем коттедже, рано утром, поздно вечером, по дороге куда-либо – да, он знал, как нужно шагать и поворачиваться, и что делать с руками, но всякий раз, когда они с Баки включали старый магнитофон и начинали двигаться, Стив запинался о свои ноги, наступал на ногу Баки или просто забывал все движения. Он размахивал руками, как сломанный робот, и чувствовал себя глупо. Чем больше он ошибался, тем сильнее мрачнел Баки, и тем злее становился Стив.

– Просто повернись, черт тебя дери, мы же не сражаемся с тобой, а танцуем! – воскликнул Баки однажды, когда они снова столкнулись при повороте. – Ты разве не чувствуешь, как я веду тебя?

– Может, я не хочу, чтобы меня вели, – огрызнулся Стив. – Почему я за дамочку?

– Потому что ты двигаешься, как срубленное дерево, – ответил Баки, скрестив руки на груди. Стив тяжело дышал, красный от злости и стыда. – Мне казалось, это очевидно.

– Ну, не все могут так, – Стив помахал рукой в воздухе, не способный подобрать слово. – Как ты, ясно? И это не повод смеяться. Я думал, ЭТО очевидно, тупица, – и он двинулся прочь. 

Баки догнал его на тропинке, ведущей к лагерю. 

– Да ладно, приятель! – завопил он Стиву в спину. – Не из-за чего тут так кипятиться, хорошо? Просто попробуем еще разок.

– Я уже достаточно пробовал, – ответил Стив, не оборачиваясь. – С меня довольно.

– Что? Нет, – Баки схватил Стива за руку, заставив повернуться. Теперь он выглядел серьезным. – Нет, ты не можешь бросить меня вот так, – сказал он, глядя Стиву в глаза.

– Я не могу танцевать, ясно? – ответил Стив, запрокинув к нему лицо. – Тебе лучше найти другого партнера.

– Но я заключил пари!

– И почему это должно меня заботить, – Стив попытался вырвать руку, но Баки вцепился в него крепко.

– Я не могу потерять работу, – воскликнул он умоляющим тоном. – Я хочу вернуться сюда следующим летом.

– Чтобы старые дамы снова могли хватать тебя за задницу? – сердито спросил Стив, и Баки резко отпустил его, так, что Стив едва не упал. 

– Тебя это не касается, – сухо сказал Баки, отвернувшись. – Не у всех есть богатые папаши, которые дарят машину на выпускной, или мамочки, целующие на ночь. Не каждый может позволить себе лето в таком лагере в качестве гостя, ясно? Некоторым приходится крутиться, чтобы выжить. Заботиться о себе самостоятельно.

– С ума сойти, – фыркнул Стив. – Сейчас заплачу, так трогательно, – он сел на поваленное дерево, внезапно устав. – Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне или моей семье, ну, а я не знаю о твоей. Предлагаю не спорить, кому из нас хуже.

Баки рухнул рядом с ним, закинул ногу на ногу и вытащил самокрутку. Стив возмущенно кашлянул, и Баки спрятал самокрутку за ухо.

– Обещаю, что не буду смеяться над тобой, – сказал Баки спустя какое-то время.

Стив глядел, как по траве, между его ступней, ползет маленький муравьишка.

– Ну, а я не могу обещать, что смогу танцевать лучше, – честно сказал он. – Я правда не хочу, чтобы ты потерял работу из-за меня, но я просто… безнадежен, понимаешь?

Баки не ответил, и Стив поднял глаза на него, пытаясь держать лицо. Баки улыбнулся ему так, что Стив невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Баки подмигнул, поднимаясь и протянув Стиву руку.

– У меня есть одна идея.

***

– Он напоил тебя, чтобы ты расслабился? – предполагает Сэм, увернувшись от мяча. Стив повторил его маневр через секунду, кроссовки скрипнули по блестящему полу спортивного зала.

– Нет. По крайней мере, не в тот раз, – ухмыльнулся Стив. Он посторонился, пропуская парочку чокнутых спортсменов, которые неслись на другой конец зала так, словно там было что-то интересное. 

– Значит, вы танцевали на бревне над пропастью? Как в малыше-каратисте? – с надеждой уточняет Сэм. Он уже видит эту картинку. Стив смеется, изящно уклоняясь от мяча. В нем и правда прибавилось грации, это Сэму придется признать.

– Лучше, – говорит Стив, и в его голосе – намек на что-то неприличное, и Сэм честно не хочет знать, и в то же время ловит каждое слово.

– Эй, парни! – окликает их тренер, дунув в свисток, когда они снова пригибаются. – Цель этой игры – перехватить мяч, а не бегать от него, ясно вам?

– Да, сэр, – нестройным хором кричат в ответ Сэм и Стив, и, когда тренер отворачивается, позволяют мячу пролететь мимо.

– Итак, что он сделал? – говорит Сэм, поправляя напульсники.

***

– Я туда не полезу, – Стив скрестил руки на груди, надеясь скрыть панику. Баки уставился на него, высоко подняв брови.

– И почему же? – терпеливо сказал он, словно имел дело с чокнутым ребенком. Стив сцепил зубы.

– Я не люблю плавать, – сказал он, наконец. Баки расстегнул рубашку и сбросил ее на песок.

– Все любят плавать, – уверенно возразил он. Солнце высветило его пресс на животе, мускулистый рельеф его рук. 

Стив сглотнул, чувствуя, как ноги начинают слабеть.

– Ты не умеешь плавать, Стив? – мягко уточнил Баки. – Мы не будем заходить далеко, обещаю.

– Я просто… не люблю воду, – выдавил Стив, пятясь в сторону леса. Баки лишь молча глядел на него, позволяя придумать что-то получше. Стив сдался.

– Я немного… стесняюсь, ясно? – рявкнул он, вцепившись в свою рубашку, будто Баки собирался силком ее содрать. Баки раскинул руки в стороны, демонстрируя свое идеальное тело.

– Да чего ты стесняешься? Здесь никого, кроме нас, нет! 

«В том-то и дело», – подумал Стив, тяжело сглотнув. Баки прекратил улыбаться.

– Я обещаю не приставать к тебе, если ты об этом беспокоишься, – ровно сказал он. – Слово чести.

Стив помотал головой. 

– Просто… отвернись, хорошо? – попросил он, наконец. Баки скинул штаны и зашел в воду, пока Стив, скорчившись, раздевался за кустом. Он выглянул из-за ветвей и увидел, что Баки плещется в сверкающей на солнце воде. Стиву пришлось воспользоваться ингалятором, прежде чем он смог выйти на пляж, дрожа от свежего ветра на голой коже. 

Он торопливо зашел в воду, не обращая внимания на то, какой обжигающе-холодной она сперва казалась. Как только вода скрыла его по шею, Стив рискнул найти глазами Баки. Тот стоял и глядел на него с улыбкой.

– Не говори ничего, – пригрозил Стив. 

– Даже не собирался, – ответил Баки расслабленно.

– Вот и молчи.

– Уже заткнулся.

Баки засмеялся и внезапно ударил по воде, окатив Стива брызгами. Тот в долгу не остался. Через секунду они уже боролись в воде, пытаясь утянуть друг друга на дно. Крепкие руки Баки обхватили Стива, отрывая от илистого дна, и легко подняли вверх.

– Если будем делать поддержку, тренироваться лучше в воде, – сказал Баки, запрокинув лицо к Стиву, который нависал над ним. Стив глядел Баки в лицо, с его челки капала вода, и голубые глаза Баки были одного цвета с водой. 

Баки широко улыбнулся, и Стив полетел в воду, поднимая столб брызг.

Они вышли на берег на закате, когда небо уже окрасилось в розовый. Стив больше не стеснялся. Он лег на песок, греясь в последних лучах солнца. Баки сел рядом, вытряхивая воду из ушей. Они оба были мокрыми, дрожали и смеялись. 

Стив чихнул.

– О нет, – сказал он встревожено, поднимаясь. – Это плохой знак.

– Что? – Баки поднялся следом. – Слабое здоровье?

– Вроде того, – Стив натянул штаны и надел рубашку на мокрое тело, и задрожал еще сильнее. – Думаю, мне нужно домой, пока не стало хуже.

– Думаю, я еще посижу немного тут, покурю, погляжу на это, – Баки махнул в сторону заката, так небрежно, словно не собирался романтично глядеть на алое небо, выпуская дым из ноздрей. Он поднял свою тяжелую кожаную куртку и накинул Стиву на плечи. – Возьми это. Вернешь завтра.

Когда Стив добрался до коттеджа, он уже чувствовал, как саднит горло. Мама всплеснула руками и тут же принялась суетиться вокруг. Она уложила Стива в кровать и дала лекарство, а затем положила грелку ему на спину, пока та еще не слишком разболелась. Стив закрыл глаза, прижимая к себе грубую черную куртку. Он втянул носом запах – совсем немного, просто чтобы убедиться, что еще может различать запахи.

Да, он почувствовал запах Баки.

Стиву повезло, и на следующий день он проснулся здоровым – или, по крайней мере, не настолько больным, чтобы лежать в постели. Они с Баки продолжили репетиции. Иногда они тренировались в воде, а потом долго плескались и болтали, обсыхая на пляже. Иногда они репетировали в конюшне, и поднимали пыль, пытаясь сделать вращение, отчего Стив чихал. Иногда они тренировались перед большим зеркалом в столовой, когда там никого не было. Баки становился позади Стива и клал руки ему на бедра, чтобы показать, как нужно двигаться.

По вечерам Стив сидел на террасе и глядел, как Баки танцует с другими. Он заметил, что Баки никогда не танцует с одной и той же дамочкой дважды. Видимо, существовал четкий распорядок. Еще Стив заметил, что по вечерам Баки укладывает волосы с помощью геля и выглядит, как пижон, а днем, когда его темные волосы растрепаны, он по-настоящему красив.

Когда Баки оказывался неподалеку от Стива, он всегда ловил его взгляд и подмигивал.

Стив прятал рисунки под матрасом в своей спальне; один за другим, они становились все более откровенными, и Стив уже не был уверен, что может это остановить.

***

– А дамочку в бикини ты рисовал? – уточняет Сэм. Они на репетиции оркестра, первой в этом году, и звуки просто ужасные. Сэм вовсю дует в тромбон, но такое чувство, что он просто мучает какое-то умирающее животное. Мистер Беннер, их дирижер, с несчастным видом трет переносицу.

– Хотя бы кто-нибудь из вас репетировал этим летом? – вопрошает он, пытаясь перекричать скрипку.

– Может, я нарисую ее специально для тебя, – улыбается Стив. – Но тогда я могу внезапно исчезнуть, и спустя неделю ты найдешь мою голову у себя в шкафчике, – Стив говорит так, словно это не шутка, и Сэм снова надувает щеки, чтобы выдать пару нот. Он переворачивает страницы, пытаясь понять, что за чертовщину они пытаются исполнить.

Стив, опомнившись, бьет по треугольнику, и для Беннера это последняя капля.

– Заново, – просит он, сделав пару десятков глубоких вздохов. Сэм возвращается к первой странице.

Стив возвращается к рассказу.

***

Баки нашел Стива ранним утром, пока тот выбирал булочки за шведским столом.

– Сегодня пропустим репетицию, – сообщил Баки, схватив круассан и оглядываясь в поисках кофе. – Я собираюсь в город вечером. Можем встретиться завтра на нашем месте.

– О… ясно, – Стив замер, блюдце с булочками в одной руке, миска с фруктовым салатом в другой. – Сегодня твой выходной?

– Точно, – Баки ослепительно улыбнулся. – Надо же и развлекаться иногда. 

– Ты… собираешься развлекаться с кем-то конкретным? – спросил Стив и тут же обозлился на себя. – То есть… я хочу сказать…

– Просто пропустить по стаканчику. Есть один бар… в общем, туда мы обычно и ходим, – Баки подхватил кофейник.– Давай я помогу, где вы сидите?

Они двинулись в сторону дальнего столика. 

– Не думаю, что нам стоит пропускать репетиции, – сообщил Стив угрюмо. – Концерт уже скоро, так? А я не то что бы делаю успехи.

– Не будь таким строгим к себе, Стиви. Конечно, ты мог бы… там музыка, в этом баре, и можно танцевать… – Баки пожал плечами.– Вряд ли тебе это интересно.

– Мне интересно, – быстро выпалил Стив и покраснел. – То есть… практика, верно? Я мог бы поехать с тобой. С вами. Всеми.

– А мама тебя отпустит? – уточнил Баки, и Стив тут же вспылил:

– Я не ребенок, мне не нужно спрашивать разрешения. – Он взглянул на Баки, на его улыбку. – Ты что, меня дразнишь?

– Только если самую малость, – пропел Баки, ловко огибая столы. – Хорошо, будь при параде и жди меня у кривой сосны между нашими домами, сегодня, в девять. Доброе утро, миссис Роджерс! – он опустил перед Сарой кофейник, поболтал с ней минуту и оставил ее абсолютно очарованной – как он делал это со всеми, чертов Баки Барнс.

В девять вечера Стив в последний раз вытер потные ладони о штаны, торча под деревом. При параде… он не был уверен, что это значило, но надел рубашку, которую посоветовала Сара. «Голубой подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз», – сказала она, и Стив скривился, но теперь он стоял в дурацкой голубой рубашке, и от него резко пахло одеколоном, и его волосы были приглажены. Он начистил до блеска ботинки и помыл за ушами. 

Кто-то присвистнул в темноте, и рядом появился Баки. На нем были кожаные штаны, такие узкие, что у Стива во рту пересохло. На нем была футболка с портретом какого-то музыканта, с таким растянутым воротом, что Стив мог наблюдать ключицы Баки. Его волосы блестели от геля, а ресницы казались темнее обычного, и Стив не был уверен, возможно, он обвел глаза тенями.

– Привет, – хрипло сказал Стив. Баки покрутил пальцем, заставив Стива повернуться пару раз. 

– Ладно, это неплохо, но ты словно собрался на важное совещание, – заявил Баки. Он подошел вплотную к Стиву и расстегнул две верхних пуговицы на его рубашке.– Надеюсь, ты оставил свой дипломат дома, Роджерс, потому что мы едем отрываться.

Мотоцикл, который звали «Громила», был гигантским ревущим монстром. 

– Я собрал его сам, – с гордостью сообщил Баки, помогая Стиву надеть шлем. – Ездил когда-нибудь на таких штуковинах?

Стиву хотелось соврать, но он помотал головой.

– Просто держись за меня покрепче, вот и вся наука, – легко сказал Баки, и черт, Стив собирался воспользоваться этим советом. 

Когда они прибыли в город, у Стива в ушах звенело. Он спрыгнул с мотоцикла и пошатнулся, но Баки уже оказался рядом, чтобы поддержать его.

– Гнал слишком быстро? – спросил Баки, пытаясь изобразить раскаяние. Стив стащил с головы шлем и перевел дыхание.

– Это было… лучшее чувство в мире,– выпалил он громко, уставившись на Баки во все глаза. – Я просто… думаю, это самое потрясающее, что со мной случалось. Вообще.

Баки облизал губы.

– Ладно, – низким голосом ответил он. – Ты просто… растрепался немного, – он протянул руку, чтобы убрать с лица Стива прядь. – И выглядишь, как после хорошего секса. 

– Спасибо, – просиял Стив. 

В баре было душно и многолюдно. За одним из столов их шумно приветствовали. Там была Наташа, Брок Рамлоу и еще несколько лиц, знакомых Стиву – он видел эту девушку на стенде с мороженым, а этот парень работал инструктором в бассейне, а этот ухаживал за садом… все они радостно подняли бокалы, когда появился Баки, а следом за ним Стив. Кто-то подвинулся, чтобы они могли устроиться за столом. 

– Мы обсуждали номера для концерта, – сказала Наташа. – У вас уже есть что-то особенное?

– Очень особенное, – уверенно ответил Баки и подмигнул Рамлоу, который состроил гримасу. – Но это пока секрет.

Они болтали, смеялись, подшучивали друг над другом и много пили. Стив, который сперва чувствовал себя неловко и большей частью наблюдал, вздрогнул, когда молодая девушка рядом с ним протянула стакан.

– Почему ты не пьешь? – спросила она, наклонившись к Стиву. – Ты выглядишь слишком серьезным.

– Я просто не слишком люблю алкоголь,– ответил Стив, наблюдая за тем, как Баки, моментально став душой компании, что-то в лицах показывает остальным. – Я просто… буду пить свою воду, спасибо.

– Это всего лишь кола, – весело ответила девушка, сунув в руки Стиву стакан. – С ка-а-апелькой рома, – добавила она, когда Стив сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. – Ты будешь в порядке.

– Точно, – пробормотал Стив, и правда, после одного стакана он был в порядке. После второго он вдруг обнаружил, что рассказывает какую-то историю девушке рядом с ним – так громко и эмоционально, что остальные ребята за столом слушают его. 

– Где ты раскопал это сокровище? – спросила девушка у Баки. 

– Думаю, сокровище нужно слегка проветрить, – ответил Баки, вытаскивая Стива из-за стола. Они вышли на воздух.

– Что такое? Я только начал веселиться, – громко возмущался Стив, чувствуя, как его язык слегка заплетается. 

– Сколько ты выпил, приятель? – спросил Баки, прислонив Стива к стене клуба. 

– Полтора стакана, и еще крышку понюхал, – фыркнул Стив. Баки улыбнулся ему в темноте. На свежем воздухе Стив почувствовал, как разум становится яснее, и он уже может крепко стоять на ногах. Баки вытащил сигарету, и Стив уставился на нее.

– Ну уж нет, – решительно сказал Баки.– Хочешь попробовать все и сразу?

– Одна затяжка меня не убьет, – возразил Стив, хотя не был так уверен. – Я просто… просто хочу быть как все, понимаешь?

– Но ты не такой, как все,– мягко ответил Баки, щелкнув зажигалкой. – И думаю, это прекрасно.

Стив насупился. Он вел себя, как обиженный ребенок, он понимал, что выглядит нелепо, но наслаждался каждой секундой. Похоже, он никогда в жизни так не веселился. По правде сказать, раньше для него настоящим весельем было прогуляться осенью без шапки – тут тебе и адреналин, и приключение.

– Ты знаешь, как курят французы? – спросил Баки спустя минуту, пока Стив продолжал обиженно сопеть на него. – Меня научил один парень. Если тебе так уж хочется…

Стив быстро кивнул и доверчиво уставился на Баки.

– Я попаду в ад за это, – пробормотал Баки тихо себе под нос, потом затянулся и наклонился к Стиву. Его губы почти коснулись губ Стива, и тот задрожал. Потом Баки осторожно выпустил белое облако дыма, и Стив вдохнул, потянувшись навстречу Баки.

– Ладно, думаю, нам пора возвращаться, – резко сказал Баки, и Стив открыл глаза. Баки уже отступил на шаг. – А то разговоры пойдут, – он взял Стива за руку и повел за собой, в гремящий музыкой бар.

Стив словно плыл по воздуху вслед за ним. Теплая ладонь Баки надежно обернула холодные пальцы Стива.

Они остановились у танцпола. 

– Как тебе песня? – спросил Баки, оглядывая зал.

– Я готов попробовать, – сказал Стив с предвкушением. Баки кивнул. И в следующий момент отпустил Стива. Он исчез в толпе, но тут же вернулся с девушкой. На ней было блестящее розовое платье, а ее волосы были взбиты в высокую прическу, похожую на кусок сахарной ваты.

– Вот этот Казанова, – сообщил Баки девушке, и она с сомнением уставилась на Стива, но все же выдавила улыбку. – Танцует так, что ангелы плачут на небесах. 

С этим Стив готов был согласиться. 

– Эта детка… как тебя зовут, милая? Саманта готова потанцевать с тобой. Давай, солдат, в бой, – и Баки вытолкнул их на танцпол.

Спустя пару минут девушка отчаялась и выпуталась из неловкой хватки Стива.

– Послушай, ты вроде милый, – сказала она, активно двигая челюстью, и Стив заметил между маленьких белых зубов ярко-розовую жвачку. – Но танцы – это не твое. Мы можем просто пойти и пообжиматься на стоянке, если ты очень хочешь.

Стив не очень хотел.

Он подпирал стенку и наблюдал за тем, как Баки кружит какую-то кудрявую девчонку в короткой юбке. Они двигались так, репетировали заранее. Стив достаточно долго изводил себя, наблюдая за этим, а потом пробрался к выходу.

Наташа курила, прислонившись к блестящему автомобилю. 

– Что такое, крепыш? – спросила она, когда Стив подошел ближе.

– У меня есть имя, – резко ответил он.

– А, так Барнс тебя кинул на первом свидании, – понимающе протянула она. Стив скрестил руки на груди. Было слишком зябко, чтобы стоять на улице и обсуждать это все.

– Это не было свиданием, – ответил он. – Я просто… хочу домой.

– Я подвезу тебя, – Наташа уронила сигарету на землю и растоптала ее каблуком. Стив подавил в себе порыв поднять окурок и донести до ближайшей мусорки. – Серьезно, я все равно собиралась уезжать. Здесь слишком много назойливых кретинов. Приятно будет уехать отсюда с кем-то совершенно другим.

Стив сел в машину, держа при себе все вопросы. Автомобиль был действительно роскошным, хотя Наташа вела так, словно они скрывались от погони. Стив несколько раз проверил, надежно ли застегнул ремень. Алкогольный дурман выветрился, и теперь он чувствовал лишь усталость и тошноту.

– Мне не нравится, как Баки зарывает свой талант здесь, – сообщила Наташа, глядя на дорогу. – Каждый год он хвастается, как станет богатым и знаменитым, но, в конце концов, он просто возвращается сюда. 

– Хм-м, – сказал Стив, отвернувшись к окну. 

– Поэтому я надеюсь, что вы проиграете. Но в то же время, я буду болеть за вас, мальчики, – она улыбнулась и принялась поправлять помаду в зеркале заднего вида, не сбавляя скорости. – Просто потому, что вместе вы – настоящие милашки.

– М-м-м, – вежливо откликнулся Стив, мрачно глядя на свое отражение в стекле.

– Ты хорошо на него влияешь, знаешь? Теперь он не такой невыносимый придурок, как обычно, – добавила Наташа, резко повернув руль, так, что Стив едва не прыгнул ей на колени.

– Что это было? – спросил он, озираясь. – Это что, был олень?

– Какая разница, – невозмутимо ответила она. – Просто смотри вперед. Всегда. Вот моя философия.

Пару секунд они ехали в молчании. Затем Стив прочистил горло.

– А Баки… он… приводит своих подружек в коттедж на ночь?

Стив тут же помотал головой.

– Нет, забудь.

Наташа расхохоталась.

– Вы оба просто нечто, – она притормозила у ворот лагеря. – Будь уверен, детка, Баки будет в ярости, когда узнает, что ты уехал со мной. А еще сильнее он разозлится из-за этого, – она наклонилась и крепко поцеловала Стива в щеку, оставив след от помады. Затем ловко расстегнула его ремень. – Теперь проваливай, у меня еще много планов на эту ночь.

Стив подчинился.

***

– Итак, знойная красотка поцеловала тебя, об этом была история? –ворчит Сэм, сидя в медицинском кабинете. Он играется с большой гипсовой маткой, пока Стив сидит, запрокинув лицо, с пакетом льда на носу. – Скажи, что она была в бикини.

– Мне очень жаль, – гундосо отвечает Стив. – Возможно, под платьем у нее было бикини. Этого мы никогда не узнаем.

– Жестокий мир! – Сэм швыряет в Стива маткой, и тот швыряет ее в ответ, и в этот момент заходит медсестра.

– Вы оба, вон отсюда.

– У него тяжелое ранение, – возмущается Сэм, когда его выставляют в коридор.

– Всего лишь разбитый нос, – отвечает медсестра безжалостно. – В случае Роджерса – это хроническое.

Они плетутся по коридору.

– Слышишь, ты даже медсестру достал, – пихает Сэм Стива под локоть. 

– А меня достали придурки, которые запирают Бартона в кладовке. Только потому, что он слабослышащий, – возражает Стив зло. Сэм хочет возразить, что Бартона запирают, потому что он тот еще мудила и постоянно водит за нос старшеклассников, но в мире Стива есть только черное и белое, так что Сэм совершенно точно не собирается начинать этот спор.

Возможно, поэтому они все еще и дружат.

Вместо этого Сэм берет Стива под локоть, когда они спускаются с лестницы, потому что Стив все еще прижимает к своему глупому лицу пакет с талым льдом.

– Итак, вы сходили с ума друг по другу, и все вокруг это понимали, – помогает он Стиву продолжить историю.

***

– И что же ты тут забыл? 

Стив услышал резкий оклик и замер посреди движения. Он ждал в пустой конюшне, а Баки опаздывал, и вот теперь у кого-то неприятности. Стив подошел к пыльному окну и увидел хозяйского сына, мистера-белый-пиджак. Сегодня он был в экстравагантной шляпе и темных очках, и он преграждал дорогу Баки.

– Тайные встречи? Теория про банду все-таки правдивая? – допытывался он, опустив очки на кончик носа. Баки растерянно огляделся.

– Что? Нет, я… я не состою в банде. 

– Может быть, ты просто приторговываешь чем-то? Наркота, оружие? Проститутки?

– Что? – глупо повторил Баки.

– Нет, слишком скучно. Ты шел в конюшню, верно. Прячешь там коня? Это нелегальный конь? Ты украл коня у кого-то из гостей? Там твоя мастерская по производству оружия и наркотиков?

– И проституток? – усмехнулся Баки, сунув в рот зубочистку. – Ладно, шеф, я просто шел мимо. Было приятно поболтать.

– Лучше не торопись. Я не слишком хорошо понимаю, почему мой отец упорно платит тебе жалование, хотя ты самое ленивое существо из всех, кого я встречал. Но если ты спишь с кем-то из гостей, то тебя ждут большие неприятности.

– В самом деле? – дерзко спросил Баки, выдвинув вперед подбородок. – Но вы хотите, чтобы я флиртовал с ними.

– Вот поэтому я владею бизнесом, а ты всего лишь мальчик на побегушках. Границы. Я их знаю, а ты не вписываешься, – развел руками шеф. 

– А мне казалось, твой папаша владеет бизнесом, а ты просто околачиваешься всюду и ищешь, кого бы подоставать, – ответил Баки, надвигаясь на мужчину.

– Просто дай мне повод уволить тебя, Барнс. Хотя бы крошечный, во-о-о-от такой, – мужчина свел пальцы, оставив между ними дюйм, прямо перед носом у Баки. Стив распахнул дверь конюшни.

– Баки? – окликнул он громко. И Баки, и сын хозяина уставились на него. – Баки, ты уже опаздываешь. Мы ведь договорились, что ты будешь давать мне уроки танцев после обеда, – сказал Стив, подходя ближе. – Здравствуйте, – он любезно улыбнулся мужчине в очках. – Я немного спешу. Вы уже закончили?

– Точно, точно, – мужчина ухмыльнулся, пристально взглянув на Стива. – Думаю, мы закончили. Он твой, наслаждайся, приятель.

Когда он ушел, и Стив с Баки остались вдвоем на опушке, Стив тронул Баки за руку. Рука была напряжена, как и все тело Баки. Он низко опустил голову и сжал кулаки.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Стив.

– Я просто не понимаю, сколько еще дерьма мне нужно съесть, прежде чем это кончится.

– Он не имел права так говорить с тобой, – заметил Стив. – Я думал, ты его ударишь.

– Я думал, ты его ударишь, – улыбнулся вдруг Баки. – Ты бы видел себя, малютка Стив.

– Не называй меня так.

– У тебя пар из ушей шел.

– Уверен, это не так.

– Хоть ты и пытался вести себя непринужденно, но даже я на секунду испугался, – Баки хлопнул его по плечу, и они вернулись в конюшню. – Я просто не понимаю, почему он так ненавидит меня,– жаловался Баки, подбирая нужный трек. – Как будто я убил его любимую собачку или вроде того.

– Что ты будешь делать, когда лето закончится? – задумчиво спросил Стив, глядя в пыльное окошко. Баки пожал плечами.

– Как обычно. Работа везде найдется. Месяц там, месяц тут.

– Неужели тебе это нравится? 

– Хочешь предложить мне что-то другое? – резко спросил Баки. Стив вздохнул. – Ладно, Стив, не бери в голову. Моя жизнь – не твоя забота. 

– Если ты не состоишь в банде, откуда у тебя татуировка? – спросил Стив, когда они встали друг напротив друга. Он коснулся плеча Баки, где, как он помнил, был выбит осьминог или что-то похожее, со множеством щупалец.

– Просто одно из моих глупых решений, – откликнулся Баки. Он взял Стива за талию и повел.

– Хорошо повеселился прошлой ночью? – спросил Стив, когда Баки повернул его и снова притянул к себе.

– Неплохо. А ты? – Баки обогнул Стива, и тот перехватил его руку возле своего лица, чтобы сделать еще один поворот. 

– Просто потрясающе, – ответил Стив. – Спасибо, что спросил.

– Наташа была нежной? – Баки поднял Стива над головой в короткой поддержке, а затем, когда Стив снова очутился на земле, скользнул мимо него. – Ты ведь девственник, верно?

– А тебе действительно платят все эти старые дамы, чтобы ты приходил к ним в спальню? – Стив оттолкнул Баки, когда тот попытался снова взять его за талию.

– Если и так, почему тебя это тревожит? – оскалился Баки.

– Просто хочу узнать, какой у тебя прайс. 

– Не думаю, что ты осилишь.

– Может, когда мы выиграем гран-при, – усмехнулся Стив. Они замерли посреди конюшни, стоя вплотную друг к другу, сжимая кулаки. Баки вдруг отступил, подошел к магнитофону, чтобы выключить музыку.

– Тогда это будет самое глупое вложение денег в твоей жизни, -горько сказал он, перематывая к началу. – Послушай, Роджерс, это явно того не стоит. Ладно?

– Я не понимаю, – нахмурился Стив.

– Сейчас для тебя все новое, интересное. Такое летнее приключение. Немного выпить, скурить сигарету, прокатиться на мотоцикле. Поцеловаться с парнем. Звучит захватывающе, да? А потом что? Потом ты просто возвращаешься к своей жизни, а я – к своей.

Стив открыл рот, но он не знал, что сказать. Баки поднялся и взглянул на него, натянул улыбку.

– В последний раз получилось почти идеально, давай еще разок.

Они встали в позицию.

В последний вечер в лагере было множество разных мероприятий. Обещали запуск салютов, большое выступление, вкусное угощение и музыкантов, приглашенных из города. Ранним утром Стив наскоро умылся, оделся и собирался на встречу к Баки, когда мама задержала его.

– В последнее время я редко тебя вижу, – грустно заметила она. Стив быстро обнял ее.

– Ты ведь хотела, чтобы я завел друзей?

– Да, и я только надеюсь, что это хорошие ребята, – она улыбнулась, погладила Стива по голове.

– Мам…

– Ты выглядишь лучше. В последнее время почти не кашлял ночами. И кажется, у тебя румянец.

– Я в порядке.

– Ты кажешься… другим, – Сара взяла его лицо в руки. Стив нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. – Ты что, подрос?

Стив закатил глаза.

– Разве что вниз. Все еще самый короткий в классе, спасибо за напоминание.

– Но ты выглядишь старше. Ты стал уверенней. Мне нравится, как ты держишься, – заметила Сара. Она выпустила Стива наконец. – Поможешь мне собирать чемоданы?

Стив скорчил страдальческую гримасу.

– Хорошо, – она рассмеялась. – Брось меня, развлекайся. У нас не так уж много одежды укладывать.

Стив с трудом пережил званый банкет и концерт следом, умирая со скуки. Когда начались танцы, он слегка оживился, но Баки нигде не было видно.

– Кого-то ждешь? – спросила Сара, попивая вино и наблюдая за танцующими.

– Просто… просто подумал, это хорошая песня. Тебе нравится? – соврал Стив. Затем ему что-то пришло в голову. Он поднялся и протянул маме руку. Она изумленно уставилась на него, затем рассмеялась и покачала головой. 

– Что? Ты?.. С каких пор ты танцуешь?

Она перестала смеяться, когда Стив повел ее в танце. Он все еще был не слишком хорош в этом, но ему удалось вести ее весь танец, и под конец Сара казалась счастливой, румяной, ее глаза сверкали; Стив давно не видел ее такой.

– Теперь мне нужно идти, – сказал он, провожая ее к столу. – Должен проведать кое-кого. Я вернусь поздно, так что ложись спать, хорошо?

В коттедже для прислуги было тихо и пустынно. Почти все участвовали в главном концерте для гостей. Стив поднялся поскрипучей лестнице на второй этаж и пошел на шум. Он толкнул дверь в одну из комнат и обнаружил там Баки. Тот швырял в чемодан свою одежду.

– А, это ты, – сказал он, коротко глянув на Стива. Его волосы были собраны в неряшливый хвост, на подбородке темнела щетина. – Ты вернул мою куртку? Не помню, куда ее дел.

– Почему ты собираешься сейчас? – спросил Стив медленно. Баки пожал плечами, комкая шелковую рубашку. 

– Не хочу здесь оставаться ни минуты больше. С меня хватит, я сваливаю.

– А как же наш танец?

– Кончились танцы, Стиви, – Баки криво улыбнулся ему, вытащил сигарету и закурил прямо в комнате. – Меня обвинили в краже. Спорить могу, это ублюдок Брок меня подставил. Теперь хозяин требует, чтобы я проваливал. Заплатили за лето, и на этом спасибо.

– Мы сможем доказать, что это был не ты, – нахмурился Стив. – Я скажу, что ты был со мной.

Баки взглянул на него, а затем отшвырнул сигарету, едва не подпалив штору.

– Откуда тебе знать, что это и вправду не я?

– Я просто знаю, – пожал плечами Стив. – Я знаю тебя.

– Черт, в таком случае, ты единственный, кто меня знает, – откликнулся Баки, снова отвернувшись. – Половина гостей здесь хотят, чтобы меня уволили, потому что я сплю с их женами. Половина гостей хотят, чтобы меня уволили, потому что я педик. А остальные просто считают меня грязным белым отребьем.

– У тебя сложности с математикой, – Стив взял футболку и сложил ее, чтобы убрать в чемодан. – И почему тебе не наплевать, что другие думают?

Баки не ответил.

– Люди называли меня мелким. Дохляком. Слабаком. Соплюхой. Бациллой на ножках. Говорили, у меня с головой не в порядке. Говорили, я заразный, говорили, я обуза. Потому и отец ушел – так говорили. И что я не доживу до семнадцати. – Стив пожал плечами. – Мне плевать, что они там думают. Пусть скажут это мне в лицо.

Баки не ответил.

– Ты можешь сбежать, конечно. Пари для тебя теперь не имеет никакого значения, верно? Но я надеялся, что ты не сдашься так просто.

Баки не ответил. 

Стив вытащил из кармана листок и положил на кровать, рядом с чемоданом.

– Ладно, удачного пути. Это тебе. Прощальный подарок.

Он старался над этим портретом. Долго. Если Баки выбросит его на первой остановке, что же, это не его забота.

Стив вернулся на вечеринку. В какой-то момент, когда большую часть официантов отпустили на отдых, Наташа нашла его и взяла под руку.

– Ты все еще можешь прийти к нам. Будут танцы, много выпивки, и Брок будет выделываться по полной, – заявила она, уводя Стива за собой. – Это всегда очень смешно. 

– Думаю, я просто лягу спать, – ответил Стив, но Наташа уже вела его к коттеджу.

Сцены не было, но большой ковер в гостиной скатали и убрали к стене, и в центре комнаты, на блестящем паркете, парочки танцевали так, будто это – последний раз в жизни. Стив громко хлопал каждой паре, даже Броку Рамлоу, который – неожиданно для всех – танцевал что-то очень страстное с бородатым инструктором. 

В какой-то момент, устав от шума, Стив поднялся в спальню Баки. Он сел на заправленную кровать, оглядывая опустевшую комнату. Дверцы шкафа были распахнуты, на подоконнике стояла жестянка с окурками. Стив лег на кровать и вжался носом в подушку Баки, понимая, насколько он жалок. Под подушкой что-то лежало. Сложенный пополам листок, хорошо знакомый Стиву. 

Он развернул его и взглянул на рисунок. Он и Баки – оба по пояс в воде, с яркими улыбками, обращенными друг к другу. Темные волосы Баки стоят торчком, у Стива такой вид, словно он вот-вот задохнется, и оба они – ближе друг к другу, чем были на самом деле.

Стив отложил рисунок в сторону и закрыл глаза.

Возможно, он задремал в какой-то момент, но проснулся, услышав знакомую мелодию. Он сел, прислушиваясь к музыке на первом этаже. Это был их с Баки танец.

Это уже слишком, решил Стив.

Он вышел на лестницу, надеясь незаметно улизнуть. Но все, кто был внизу, задрали головы и уставились на него. Стив неловко замер, стоя на верхней ступеньке.

Люди расступились, и, пока играл проигрыш, Баки Барнс медленно шагал к подножью лестницы. Он протянул руку, приглашая Стива.

***

– Выходит, он вернулся? – вопит Сэм, потому что Стив молчит уже слишком долго. – Вы станцевали?

– Мы станцевали, – улыбается Стив. Они сидят на пожарной лестнице за школой, наблюдая, как их одноклассники спешат на автобус.

– И вы взяли приз? – Сэм трясет Стива за плечо, потому что черт, он слушал эту ерунду весь день, и он хочет свой хэппи-энд.

– Конечно же нет, – смеется Стив. – Ты все еще помнишь, как я танцую? Немного лучше сейчас, верно, но все еще не на высоте.

– Но вы хотя бы поцеловались? – завывает Сэм в отчаянии, и какой-то учитель захлопывает створку окна этажом ниже. Стив смеется, опустив ресницы. Огромная кожаная куртка на его плечах нагрелась от солнца.

– Ладно, Сэм, я все-таки джентельмен, и не стану делиться с тобой деталями, – говорит Стив наконец, и Сэм размышляет, много ли ему дадут, если он спустит с лестницы засранца. – Просто… это был хороший вечер, – тихо заканчивает Стив. 

– Ладно, я покупаю, – выдыхает Сэм, развалившись на ступеньках. – Эту историю. Для какого-нибудь гомо-журнала. Ты славно над ней потрудился. И новый имидж – это нечто.

– Ты просто завидуешь.

– Я просто реалист. А романтика давно умерла, так что… – Сэм разводит руками. Стив хлопает его по плечу. 

– Хорошо, тогда обсудим это завтра. Мне уже пора.

– Что, твоя мама выкупила додж?

– Не в этой жизни, – кричит Стив, легко сбегая по ступенькам. Сверху Сэм видит, как Стив пересекает школьный двор, чтобы забраться на огромный, уродливый байк. Водитель машет Сэму рукой, прежде чем дернуть с места.

Сэм закрывает рот.

Да, они определенно обсудят это завтра.


End file.
